Shadow and Ice
by ShaJen
Summary: Sha: A Yu Yu Hakusho Dragon Ball Z crossover! First few chapters are only YYH, but DBZ comes in later. Sha's fanfic!


Shadow and Ice

By: ShaJen, but mostly Sha

Sha- My first fanfic! For the first few chapters, it's only going to be Yu Yu Hakusho, but DBZ will appear soon, and if you have a problem with my adding characters that aren't normally in the book, SCREW YOU! It's my fanfic! laughs maniacally

Jen- You should really look into therapy, Sha.

Sha- Shut up.

Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dragonball Z (darn!)

Chapter 1- Demon Sisters

Yusuke Urameshi sat on the school roof, skipping gym class once again. He hated gym class.

"Yusuke!" A familiar voice called. A moment later, a baby appeared in the air in front of him. The baby was Koenma, Yusuke's boss.

"Whaddya want, Pacifier-breath?" Yusuke growled. Koenma glared at Yusuke, but didn't say anything on the insult.

"I need you to take care of something." The baby began. "I've just received word that there are two Demons running around here. I need you to bring them in."

"What'd they do?" Yusuke yawned.

"Nothing." Koenma replied. Yusuke nearly choked on his own air.

"What?" He cried, jumping up. "Then why do you want me to bring them in?"

"They're part of a clan of very powerful demons who like to cause mischief here in the human world." Koenma explained. "Last time, six human girls were killed and then hung on display in the forest. I'm glad we found them before their Girl Scout troop did. It was a gruesome sight."

"But these two haven't done anything yet?" Yusuke clarified. "Nothing so far?"

"No, but I'm not taking any chances." Koenma answered. "My father spanked me for my last failure to capture them. I don't need any more!"

"I would still pay to see that." Yusuke teased. Koenma glared at him some more, but Yusuke stuck out his tongue at the floating baby.

"Just bring them in!" Koenma shouted. "Kurama and Hiei will be waiting for you after school! Be sure to bring Kuwabara."

"Will it really take the whole team?" Yusuke wondered thoughtfully. "Are they that powerful?"

"They are." Koenma insisted. "Be careful! They're almost as crafty and dangerous as me!" The last part was said with a bit of smooth confidence.

"So, in other words, not at all?" Yusuke taunted. Koenma yelled in anger and disappeared with a pop. Yusuke laughed, then swore as the bell rang to announce the next class.

Yusuke made it through school, successfully avoiding Keiko and informing Kuwabara about the mission. Kuwabara was excited about another 'adventure'.

Kuwabara was a tall, red-haired boy in Yusuke's class. He was stupid and proud, but loyal all the same. Usually, he sent around wearing a blue school uniform. When on missions, Kuwabara quarreled with the Fire Demon, Hiei.

After school, Yusuke and Kuwabara met up with Hiei and Kurama outside the school gates. Kurama smiled in greeting, but Hiei did nothing, as usual.

Kurama was a kitsune, or fox. Years before, Kurama had been hurt and fled to the Human World to heal. He had taken the body of an unborn child still in its mother's womb. There, he had hidden for fifteen years, in a human's body.

Kurama had long, pinkish-red hair and green eyes. He was very pleasant, and Hiei's best friend, though Hiei was too proud to openly admit it.

Hiei was a lot smaller; the smallest of the group, barely reaching five feet. His hair was spiky, black with a white star shape in the front, and his eyes were blood-red. He carried his katana at his black belt, and it almost never left his side. On his forehead was a white bandana, which hid Hiei's _jagan_ eye from everyone.

Hiei was Kurama's opposite. While Kurama was pleasant and good-natured, Hiei was cold and distant. Kurama was tall, Hiei short; Kurama was pleasant, Hiei was not. Yusuke wondered often how the two of them had ever become partners.

Koenma had explained everything to Kurama and Hiei. They were ready to go by the time Yusuke and Kuwabara reached them. Yusuke noticed that some of the girls who were walking by were staring at Kurama. To his shock and horror, he saw some of the girls were staring at Hiei! Quickly, he decided that they had better get going.

Almost at once, Hiei made some comment that set Kuwabara off and a small argument followed, leaving Hiei the victor. It was always the same. Hiei commented, Kuwabara took offense, they argued, and Hiei won. Kuwabara never won, and always managed to humiliate himself.

Koenma had given Kurama and Hiei the current location of the demons. It was a large and dark forest. In fact, it was the same one where Yusuke had met Kurama, Hiei and Gôki, the soul-eating troll. Yusuke had killed the troll, and then helped Kurama survive the Mirror of Darkness. After that, Hiei had kidnapped Keiko, Yusuke's schoolmate and girlfriend, planning to turn her in to a demon. Kurama had taken a death-blow from Hiei's sword, allowing Hiei to get out of the grip of Hiei's _jagan._

After that, they had gone on many missions together, including one to save Hiei's twin sister, Yukina. It was Hiei's wish that Yukina not know who her brother was. Yukina had been imprisoned by a rich human man who wanted her for her valuable tear gems. That had led to Toguro, which led to the dark tournament and way too many other things.

Since then, Yusuke had been itching for an assignment. Ordinary life was just too boring. He needed to blow off the anger and other emotions that had been building for a time.

They reached the forest. Kuwabara hesitated, but a small 'hn' from Hiei made him plunge into the darkness. Yusuke sighed and followed. Kurama chuckled slightly. The group kept moving, closer to the demons. A faint demon aura emitted from the very depths of the dark, and Yusuke began to get excited.

He noticed that Kurama and Hiei gave ach other strange glances before continuing. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, but Kurama smiled reassuringly. Shrugging it off, Yusuke trudged after Kuwabara.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not?" Kuwabara yelled at them. "Let's go! My sister threatened to skin Eikichi if I left her for too long!"

Yusuke sighed exasperatedly. Kuwabara loved cats and his favorite was little Eikichi. The cat was Kuwabara's reason for living.

After ten more minutes of walking, and increasing darkness, the auras became stronger. Although Yusuke didn't notice, the glances between Kurama and Hiei got more frequent and less calm.

"Hey, I can hear them!" Kuwabara whispered to the others. "They're in that clearing up there. Should we go and get 'em?"

"Not yet, moron," Yusuke whispered. "We have to approach quietly, you know? They might take off and then we'd be stuck looking all over this crappy forest for them. I'm not trampin' around in the dark all day."

"Just wait a moment," Kurama agreed. He shot Hiei another glance, who returned it.

"Sister, I do not think we should be here," the first demon said. Her voice was frigid, but smooth. "Koenma hated our clan, and now we're here. He's bound to think that we're going to cause trouble. We should go back to Demon World."

"Just, relax, sister dear," a second smooth voice chuckled. "Even though Koenma knows we're here, he can't do anything to us. We've done nothing, and if we stay that way, he'll have to leave us alone."

"Still, he might make an exception and send his Spirit Team," the first argued. "You know they won the Dark Tournament."

"Duh," the second one yawned. "We were in the audience. How could we not know? Sakio put us in charge of setting up the explosives after he made his wager. I still do not know why he got that big of a bang. There weren't that many explosives. Plus, I don't think there were any others around the stadium."

"Well, even so," the first went on. "Even we had trouble beating Toguro! Plus, there's two demons on the team, and you know which ones they are!"

"Doesn't everyone?" the second asked quickly. "They're both infamous. It's totally obvious. I mean, their scents are everywhere."

"You're missing the point!" the first nearly shouted. "I don't think we should be here, not with them around. Never mind the second human; he's nothing compared to the other three. But they are three and we are only two. We shouldn't be here!"

"Oh, they can't talk about me that way!" Kuwabara declared. He jumped up and began to walk in to the clearing.

"No! No, you moron!" Yusuke hissed. It was too late. Kuwabara had exposed himself. The two demons stopped talking.

"Are you guys comin' or what?" Kuwabara demanded crossly. "Come on! Hurry up!"

"That idiot!" Yusuke cried, getting up and kicking a stump. "Idiot! Moron! Loser!"

"You're just figuring this out now, Yusuke?" Hiei wondered.

"No, but now I'm repeating it!" Yusuke growled. He walked in to the clearing to stand next to Kuwabara, hitting him over the head as he did so. Kuwabara glared at him, but didn't get a chance to say anything. Hiei and Kurama had entered the clearing.

"It has been a while," the first demon, a woman dressed in white, said. "Hello, Kurama and Hiei."

"The last time I saw you was right before you met the Spirit Detective," the second added. Another woman, only this one was dressed in black. "Did you miss us?"

"Not really," Hiei replied. The woman in black smirked and the one in white chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yusuke said in surprise. "You know each other?"

"They were our partners before we met you," Kurama explained. "The white one is Kyera, the black one Kyora. They're twins. They left for some unknown reason right before we robbed Spirit World. Usually, Kyora argued with Hiei. It was not pleasant."

"Although they did make wonderful additions to my team," Hiei mused. "If they hadn't left, none of us would have gotten caught."

"Aw, but then you never would have met us!" Yusuke teased. Hiei glared at him, but said nothing.

Yusuke studied the sisters. The one in white had long hair that was pulled back in a braid. Her entire being was whiter than snow, as was the _katana_ at her belt. She wore an over-robe like Hiei's, although hers stopped just above her knees. White boots went up to just below the hem of the robe. Yusuke shivered when the icy white eyes turned on him. Kyera was as cold as snow and ice, and just as white.

The one in black, Kyora, was her sister's opposite. She wore the same things, but all in black. Her eyes were black holes, and her face had a strange shadow about it. As she stared in Yusuke's direction, he wondered if the eyes had a bottom. Kyora was as black as black came. There was definitely a Goth vibe coming from her. Yusuke wondered if she did all the cult stuff.

"We're supposed to take you in," Kurama was saying. "Koenma would like to make sure you have no evil intentions."

"We haven't done anything, yet," Kyora pointed out. "As far as I'm concerned, Koenma can go screw himself with his pacifier."

Yusuke almost laughed aloud at the thought of Koenma doing that. Kurama gave him a disapproving look, but Yusuke only shrugged. Kuwabara seemed to be thinking and hadn't heard. Hiei ignored it all, looking decidedly bored.

"If you wish to take us in, you'll have to defeat us," Kyera put in. "Only then will we let you take us."

"Otherwise," Kyora added. "You can simply forget it!"

"Um...are you guys, like, related or something?" Kuwabara asked out of nowhere. Yusuke sighed and Kurama shook his head. Hiei snorted. The sisters only stared at him.

"Kuwabara, don't speak," Hiei advised. "It makes you look and sound stupid."

"He doesn't need to speak for that," Kyora told Hiei. Both of them nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, Shrimps!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke realized that the sisters weren't as big as they looked. In fact, they were shorter than Hiei by two inches.

"Baka," Hiei muttered. Kurama elbowed him.

The two sisters leapt into a nearby tree and cast off their robes. Kurama and Hiei suddenly sprang after them. 'Rose Whip!' rang clearly in the air and Kurama launched himself at Kyera. Hiei engaged Kyora. Yusuke and Kuwabara sailed after them, wondering what had gotten into their teammates.

Yusuke zeroed in on Kyora, who was too busy sword-fighting with Hiei to notice him. Before he could land a single punch, Hiei hit him. As Yusuke hit the ground, he saw Kuwabara meet the same result.

"Stay out of this, Yusuke!" Hiei yelled over the clash of swords and the flutter of clothing.

"Fine!" Yusuke spat. Kuwabara took a leaf from his red hair and dropped it. "Stupid demons!"

For a few minutes, the four demons fought. Yusuke was having trouble keeping up with them with his eyes. Kuwabara was ignoring the fights completely. Left to watch by himself, Yusuke could only wait.

After a few more minutes, Kyera hit the ground hard. A very tall and menacing Youko Kurama was standing in front of her, advancing swiftly. Kyera leaped up into a tree and glared at the _kitsune._

"Well, if you're going to transform, so am I!" she cried. She threw off her over robe and suddenly sprouted leathery white dragon wings. A tail sprang from her spine and claws appeared on his fingers. Kyora had undergone the same transformation. As a result, Hiei was sent sailing at Youko, who easily sidestepped the flying apparition.

"What the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded, standing up.

"Dragon demons," Kyora answered. "I guess you could call us Harpies, although they're eagle women, and we're dragon women.:"

"You both look like sluts to me!" Yusuke taunted. "Small sluts, but sluts all the same!"

"Harpies are not sluts, but they are dishonorable!" Kyera corrected. "We do not act like Harpies, and if you ever imply that we do, we'll kill you!"

"Harpy chicks! Bird whores!" Yusuke taunted, making a rude gesture at the sisters. "Harpy sluts! Eagle bait!"

"Your insults bore me," Kyera yawned. "Shall we continue, Youko?" She hopped down to engage Youko once more.

"Hey, Hiei!" Kyora called down. "Are you coming or did I win?"

"I'm coming," Hiei sighed. He jumped up to meet her once more.

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara, who was sucking his thumb and hadn't heard a bit of the exchange.

"Will you knock it off?" he asked angrily. "Help me out! You're supposed to be hurling insults with me!"

"Shut up, stupid mortal," Youko rumbled. "This does not concern you. It is much more personal than you imagine."

"Like hell this doesn't concern me!" Yusuke cried. "I'm part of the team, too! Plus, I need to hit something!"

"Then hit your _ningen_ friend," Youko snapped. "Stay out of this. If you interfere, you will not like the consequences."

"Do you think he's serious?" Kuwabara asked.

"Does he look like he was joking?" Yusuke replied.

"Well, sort of," Kuwabara said. "But he wasn't right?"

"You moron," Yusuke muttered. "When has Youko Kurama ever told a joke? Regular Kurama, maybe. But Youko? No way."

"Oh," Kuwabara sighed. "Okay, then." He began to suck his thumb again.

Yusuke sighed and went back to watching. Hiei and Kyora were locked in deadly combat, swords flashing. Youko and Kyera were getting extremely violent, using claws, teeth and anything else they had. The ground beneath them was slick with blood.

"Hey, do you think there's something going on between Kyora and Hiei?" Kuwabara asked out of the blue. "Maybe they were lovers for a while?"

"Oh, gross!" Yusuke cried. The thought of Hiei kissing a girl –or anyone, for that matter- was not something he could picture. "I did not need that image! And what kind of a question is that? Hiei's never been in love with anyone! I'm starting to think he's gay!"

"I heard that!" Hiei yelled. He glared at Yusuke from his lock with Kyora. Yusuke flipped him off and they went on fighting. The dragon woman was laughing.

Snow suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Yusuke realized that Kyera was an ice apparition, like Hiei's sister, Yukina. While Yukina could control ice, Hiei could control neither ice, nor fire. Neither element hurt him, but he could not use them.

The snow beneath the demons began to turn red. Both Kyora and Hiei were bleeding in several places, but they were still evenly matched. Kyera and Youko were pouring blood, and their hands and fingers were stained with it. Yusuke wondered how long they could keep this up. How long would it be until Hiei used the 'Dragon or the Darkness Flame'?

Hiei's white bandana went fluttering to the ground. His _jagan_ eye was exposed, which meant he was going to get serious. Kyora only smiled at him, then dove at him once more.

All of a sudden, Kyera was on the ground, Youko on her back. His claws dug into the flesh of her wings. Kyera cried out in pain, but stayed still. Yusuke wondered why.

A moment later, Kyora nailed Youko from the side. Youko had not been expecting the blow and went tumbling off Kyera. He got up, but was instantly knocked down again, this time by Kyera. Kyora went back to fighting with Hiei and the battles resumed.

"This is turning into an all-out demon fight!" Yusuke cried, smacking himself in the forehead. "Can we help, yet?"

"No!" both Youko and Hiei yelled. The fights became more intense, if that was possible. Yusuke gave up trying to watch and just sat.

Quicker than lightning, both Hiei and Kyora crashed into the bloody snow. Hiei's katana was at Kyora's throat, but he remained still. Yusuke saw that Kyora's blade was an inch above Hiei's nose, ready to plunge at the first movement.

"Has you heart changed?" Kyora whispered. Yusuke wondered if it had been there at all, it was so quiet. If Kyora did say anything, Hiei did not answer. Kyora shoved Hiei off her and jumped to relative safety.

Kyera screamed. Youko's fingers had been lodged in her wings, near the base. Kyora gasped and moved to help. Hiei blocked her path.

"Move, Hiei!" Kyora ordered. "If I have to, I'll kill you!"

"Wasn't that the point from the beginning?" Yusuke queried. The demons ignored him.

"You don't have the guts to kill me!" Hiei challenged. He smiled. The smile died on his face as Kyora's sword was driven through his stomach. Kyora leaped at Youko, who was busy with a wildly struggling Kyera. Since he was looking elsewhere, he didn't see Kyora running at him.

Yusuke thought fast and readied his 'Spirit Gun'. He fired at Kyora, who wasn't quick enough to fully dodge it. The shot hit her chest, knocking her down. For a moment, she writhed in obvious pain, then lay still. Hoping he hadn't killed her, Yusuke went to check. She was still alive, though unconscious.

Kyera had become submissive. She was afraid for her sister, and could not fight both Hiei and Youko and still protect Kyora. The sisters' wings disappeared and Youko went back to being Kurama. Hiei was trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his abdomen.

"Let's get you all to Spirit World before you bleed to death," Yusuke suggested. "I don't think Koenma would thank me for that."

No one spoke. Kurama kept a firm hold on Kyera's shoulder, but the woman made no moves to escape. Yusuke picked up the unconscious Kyora and carried her out of the clearing. Hiei grabbed their dropped _katana_ and over robes and followed the others.

When they got to Spirit World, Hiei and Kurama were bandaged and healed. Yukina was visiting, so naturally, Kuwabara made a fool of himself. Hiei, who did not want Kuwabara and Yukina getting too close, allowed Yukina to heal him. He had never done so before, and Yusuke thought he might be getting soft.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went home. Keiko called to make sure he had done his homework, which he had totally blown off. After an hour-long lecture about it, he hung up. Kuwabara then called, yelling that Shizuru, his older sister, had hurt his cat. Yusuke told Kuwabara to shut up and quit calling him.

He went out for a walk, unable to sleep. Since his mother was at the bar, there was no one to make him do anything. As he passed an alley, he saw Kurama looking at the stars at the other end. Still not understanding what had happened, he ran towards the fox.

"Will you please tell me what happened today?" he demanded. "I am so totally lost!"

"I will tell you, though Hiei will not like it," Kurama answered calmly. "He told me everything. It'll take a while, though."

"I've got time," Yusuke snapped. "Hurry up and start!"

"All right," Kurama chuckled. "Kyora and Kyera were part of our team, joining just before I did. Hiei and Kyora always fought about everything. I wondered how they had come to be together.

'Then, the two of them up and left. I found out later, meaning a few hours ago, that Kyora had confessed that she loved him."

Yusuke groaned, remembering his earlier conversation with Kuwabara. Kurama laughed slightly.

"Since Hiei was still a ruthless crime-lord, he rejected Kyora harshly," he went on. "In his words, he 'broke her heart in two'. That was the reason the sisters left. Hiei didn't want anything getting in the way of his plans, and really didn't think about it, so he claims."

"That sounds like the Hiei I know," Yusuke chuckled. "Did he love Kyora?"

"Yes, he did," Kurama replied, surprising Yusuke. "I think he still does, though he didn't answer when I asked."

"Well, that sounds like Hiei, too," Yusuke yawned. "Thanks, Kurama. I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well, Yusuke," Kurama laughed. "The twins' trial is tomorrow. You may want to be there."

"Yeah, I'll be there!" Yusuke cried. He had noticed a strange look in Kurama's eyes earlier, and decided to test his theory. "The one in white was kinda cute, wouldn't you say? I might ask her out."

Kurama's eyes flashed suddenly, and Yusuke guffawed. Kurama realized he had been tricked, snorted and walked away. Yusuke laughed harder and went home.

Knowing that Keiko was going to yell at him the next day, he went to bed without doing his homework. Tomorrow would certainly be an interesting day.

Sha: Ha ha! A semi-evil-cliffhanger for you! You'll have to wait until I put up the next chapter!

Jen: You're such a weirdo!

Sha: Thank you! I'll take that as a compliment!

Jen: How come you said 'I' and not 'we'?

Sha: Because I'm the one doing all the writing! It's very easy to tell MY fan fiction from YOUR fan fiction!

Jen: Thank you for reading Sha's strange fanfic. See you all later!


End file.
